The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the art of turbomachines, and, more particularly, to a turbine nozzle for a turbomachine.
Many system requirements must be met for each stage of a hot gas turbine portion of a turbomachine in order to meet design goals that include an overall system efficiency and airfoil loading. Nozzles, particularly for later stages of a steam turbomachine, have a large aspect ratio that creates a large radial pressure variation which results in lower blade efficiency. Enhancing the nozzle profile to achieve higher blade efficiencies leads to energy and cost savings for the turbomachine. Even fractional increases in blade efficiency can lead to significant cost savings.